Currently, on-line consumers have limited ability to facilitate payments between two individuals other than by an individual check by mail, which is the present paying paradigm. So, for example, in the on-line auction context, payments are actually being made person-to-person via check or money order. It takes an inordinate amount of time to clear checks through the current Automated Clearing House (ACH) systems, which slows down the purchasing process considerably via the on-line auction context. In addition, there is a need for consumers to be able to facilitate person-to-person payments, for example, to facilitate birthday presents or reimbursement of funds that were spent without a merchant being involved that eliminates the necessity for consumers to use paper checks or cash as the payment vehicle between two individual parties. Presently, there is a focus of efforts on promotion of person-to-person payments, for example, through on-line auction web sites in which person-to-person payment providers are very focused on the facilitation of payments between two individuals. However, such efforts do not include other payment mechanisms, such as bill payments, on-line and off-line purchases, cash withdrawals, credit card account payments, and/or international payments.